The present invention relates to mascara applicators and, in particular, to a mascara case for a T-shaped applicator wand.
A T-shaped mascara applicator wand (T-wand) and a case therefor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,131 and 5,309,929 of Charlotte Toll. The wand comprises a stem and an applicator brush extending transversely of the stem. The case is comprised of a vial of elongated (oval) cross-sectional shape for containing the mascara, and a cover which functions as a handle for the applicator wand and as a cover for the vial.
It is desirable to produce an air-tight seal between the vial and cover in order to resist the evaporation of ethanol from the mascara and the resulting drying-out of the mascara. In the case of an in-line wand, i.e., wherein the applicator brush and the wand stem are colinear, the cover can be provided with a screw thread to enable the cover to be screwed onto the vial. The screw threads perform a camming action forcing the cover against the vial and a wiper disposed in the vial to enable a proper air-tight seal to be produced.
In the case of the T-wand and vial described in the above-mentioned patents, however, it is not possible for the brush to rotate within the vial. Thus, it is not possible to attach the cover to the vial by a screw thread unless the cover were made rotatable relative to the wand. That would, however, make it difficult to use the cover as a handle when applying the mascara, because the brush would tend to rotate out of its desired orientation during the application process.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a mascara case for a T-wand which enables an air-tight seal to be established between the cover and vial without making the cover rotatable relative to the wand.